Toi Qui M'as Laissée Là
by Abva
Summary: Deathfic. Il était parti. Définitivement. Et aucune parole n'aurait pu réconforter celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.


_Voici un petit OS, deathfic, que j'ai écrit rapidement en début de semaine._

_Petite déprime + Musique Triste + Lecture triste = cet OS!_

_Donc vous êtes prévenus, c'est triste, déprimés s'abstenir. Quoique je l'ai présenté de manière soft, ça devrait aller._

_Le titre ne va pas vraiment avec le texte, parce que je l'ai choisi au début, et puis j'ai beaucoup modifié le texte, donc ça ne va plus trop avec. Mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de le modifier, il me plaisait, et puis ça reste dans l'esprit... ^^'  
_

_Bon, trève de blabla, place à l'histoire. Reviews très appréciées! ;)_

* * *

**_Toi qui m'as laissée là_**

La nuit couvrait la ville d'un grand manteau sombre et rassurant. De fines gouttes de pluie tombaient, glissant sur les feuilles des arbres qui ondoyaient sous le vent, et s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit sourd et apaisant. La brise estivale faisait bruisser les feuilles des quelques arbres qui bordaient la route. Pas une voiture ne venait troubler le calme qui régnait. Pas un passant pressé ne venait longer ce lieu calme et lugubre, qui faisait frissonner les plus courageux. Les rangées de pierres gravées, décolorées par le temps et sagement alignées, projetaient des ombres tremblantes sur le sol couvert d'une herbe défraîchie et humide. Les quelques insectes qui y avaient élu domicile fredonnaient en rythme sous la pleine lune, cachée par quelques nuages, qui éclairait ces pierres d'une lumière pâle. Le portail, dont la peinture écaillée avait disparue depuis longtemps, emportée par le vent, grinça alors qu'une main tremblante le poussait doucement. Hésitante, une silhouette féminine encapuchonnée s'avança. Elle longea les longues rangées de pierres qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, se dirigeant vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait apparemment par cœur, ne déviant pas d'un pouce de sa trajectoire. Soudain, elle ralentit, s'arrêtant au milieu d'une rangée, et tourna doucement la tête de droite et de gauche, semblant chercher une présence connue du regard.

Sous un vieux chêne noueux, une main s'agita. A l'abri de la pluie sur un banc de pierre, dont la couleur blanche n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, était assise une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Debout à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, se tenait un homme approchant de la quarantaine. La silhouette assise agitait le bras pour attirer l'attention de la nouvelle venue qui ne tarda pas à s'approcher, se postant aux côtés du couple et échangeant avec eux un regard empli d'une immense douleur et d'une tristesse infinie. La jeune brune se leva avec précaution, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous trois d'un seul mouvement, sans hésitation, comme s'ils avaient fait ce geste des milliers de fois, vers une stèle blanche, solitaire. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. C'était inutile. Il ne saurait y avoir de consolation. Les mots auraient été des injures à leur chagrin. La jeune brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, contemplant la pierre gravée avec tristesse. Leur amie, quelques pas plus loin, la mine abattue, fit lentement glisser sa capuche humide sur ses épaules, révélant de longs cheveux noirs ébène, retenus par un élastique sur le côté. Son teint, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, tranchait avec les vêtements sombres qu'elle portait. Une larme, unique, roula sur sa joue blanche, se mélangeant aux gouttes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle s'approcha lentement de la pierre, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, et repassa doucement du doigt les inscriptions gravées avec talent. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Elle le voyait encore, à côté d'elle, lui adressant ce sourire si particulier qui lui était réservé. Le visage dur, les prunelles brillant, noyées par des larmes retenues avec peine depuis des semaines, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs, s'isolant du moment présent. Des heures auraient pu passer qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendue compte. Les rêves sont tellement plus doux, tellement plus beaux que la réalité! Mais s'ils permettent de s'évader, d'échapper momentanément à un environnement qui nous oppresse, ils sont aussi un danger, et nombreux sont ceux qui ont sombré dans la folie, à trop vouloir rêver. Pourtant, après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller à la folie? Elle qui, si douce, si réconfortante, nous emporte loin d'une réalité qui nous étouffe? Elle qui nous emmène vers un monde où les larmes ne coulent plus, un monde au sein duquel nous contrôlons tout. Un monde où il serait encore là, à ses côtés.

Ses amis, inquiets de son silence, le respectaient néanmoins, se contentant de l'observer, alors que ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, n'exprimaient plus rien. Alors que son regard habituellement si expressif était devenu incroyablement vide. Elle baissa la tête. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, tandis que le sommeil la gagnait. Emportée par ses rêves, noyée dans son chagrin, elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Mais que pouvaient-il y faire? Il était parti. Définitivement. Et aucune parole n'aurait pu réconforter celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Le couple se retourna soudain, sentant une présence derrière eux, mais se détendit instantanément en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Le jeune homme, habillé d'un costume clair, ses courts cheveux blonds gouttant sur le sol, s'avança vers la forme assise à terre et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Les cheveux de la jeune femme immobile, ébouriffés par le vent, descendaient en cascade sur son épaule. Il les remit doucement en place, et prit sa belle par la taille. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vers lui, surprise. En reconnaissant celui qui s'était approché, elle sourit tendrement. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre lui pour la réconforter. Le corps fragile de sa compagne fut soudain agité de soubresauts violents, alors qu'elle se laissait enfin aller à son chagrin. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, inondant rapidement son visage. Pas un gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Seules des larmes salées, retenues trop longtemps, se faisaient sentir, glissant le long de ses joues, et mouillant la chemise déjà humide du jeune homme. Mais il n'en avait cure. Lui-même retenait ses larmes avec peine. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever et lui sourit tendrement, tentant vainement de la réconforter quelque peu. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Après tout, leur patron, leur mentor, leur ami, son père de cœur reposait là.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
